Minissaia
by Nanda Kuwanomi
Summary: Quem diria que uma minissaia traria tanto problema. Summary podre, a fic ta melhor que isso.


**Então gente, esse é o resultado de duas loucas conversando pelo MSN e um dicionário. No final da fic eu explico tudinho. ;)**

**Aproveitem!**

**Minissaia**

**By: Nanda Kuwanomi / Beta:****Maah. Sakura Chinchila**

De quem foi a brilhante idéia de assistir "Um parto de viagem" hoje mesmo? Ah, verdade, Naruto.

Mas bem, estou eu aqui, na sala dos Haruno esperando a Sakura descer. Porque tinha que ser eu mesmo pra levar ela ao cinema? Ah, lógico, ela é minha vizinha que não tem carro.

Aquele Dobe bem que podia vir aqui, 'qualé', ele não mora tão longe daqui mesmo...

Ah, verdade. Como você é burro Sasuke.

É isso aí, esse é o meu nome: Sasuke Uchiha. Um dos garotos mais cobiçados do Konoha High School, assim como o mais anti-sociável. Meus únicos amigos são Uzumaki Naruto e Haruno Sakura, a dona da casa onde estou agora.

- Sasuke? - Quando olhei para trás estava a mãe da garota olhando pra mim. Seu cabelo era tão rosa quanto o de Sakura. Seu rosto também possuía os mesmos traços, só os olhos desta que eram azuis. – Gostaria de um copo de suco? - Me perguntou ela com aquele doce timbre que toda mãe tem.

- Adoraria. – Respondi enquanto olhava algumas fotos que estavam em um balcão na sala.

Muitas das fotos eram de Sakura quando era mais nova. Tinha uma dela com uns três anos toda suja de bolo com alguns morangos em cima da cabeça, mas mesmo assim ela sorria.

Outra foto era dele, ela e Naruto em uma viagem que fizeram pra praia. Ele estava repleto por areia sentado um uma cadeira, enquanto Sakura e Naruto seguravam pequenos baldes de praia. Eles deviam ter uns seis anos. Sempre foram amigos, afinal, suas mães sempre foram amigas.

- Aqui está querido. – Me ofereceu a Sra. Haruno um copo com um liquido de um vermelho vivo. Ela só podia estar de brincadeira...

- Isso é... - comecei a falar, mas fui cortado pela mulher a minha frente.

- Sim, suco de tomate.

Não deu outra. Já falei que amo tomate?

Virei o copo em minha boca, com meros três goles ele já estava vazio.

-Nossa! Você realmente gosta de tomate, né, Sasuke-kun? – Falou uma voz que vinha da base da escada.

Quando me virei em sua direção fiquei um pouco surpreso. Ela estava... Linda. Aquela não é a mesma Sakura que chorava porque algumas garotas falavam que sua testa era muito grande. Ela usava uma regata branca e um casaco sem mangas magenta, este tinha uma toca que ficava para trás, nos pés usava um all star azul marinho. Seu cabelo estava solto e liso, batendo no ombro. Mas não posso negar uma pequena, mas realmente pequena coisa me irritou naquela roupa...

- Queridos, vou ao mercado. - Nos disse a Sra. Haruto enquanto essa dava um doce beijo na bochecha de cada um. Logo em seguida saiu pela porta.

Mas o que a Sakura tinha na cabeça de usar uma saia daquele tamanho?

- Sasuke-kun? – Perguntou ela agitando suas mãos no frente do meu rosto.

Pisquei ligeiramente, os olhos saindo de meus devaneios.

- Onde é que você acha que vai com essa minissaia?- Perguntei um pouco exaltado. (N/A: hahahaha, um pouco?)

Ta, eu esperava que ela começasse a ficar emburrada, chorar, ou até mesmo ficar vermelha, mas não. Ela começou a rir! Da pra acreditar? Ela começou a rir!

- Ora Sasuke-kun, essa saia não é tão curta. - Me disse ela cruzando os braços e torcendo o quadril para a direita. A posição que ela tomou me incomodou um pouco. – Ela só fica um palmo acima do meu joelho.

- Ta curta sim Sakura.

- Não, não está. – Ele já estava começando a se irritar.

- Ta sim.

- Não ta.

Muito bem, minha paciência já era.

- Ta SIM!

- Ta NÂO!- Pelo que parece, a dela também.

- Sakura, não seja teimosa e coloque uma calça! - Falei jogando meus braços ao alto.

Vi ela ficar vermelha, ta, ela tava realmente vermelha. Droga, os braços dela estavam ao lado de seu corpo, suas mãos estavam fechadas em punho. Isso não era bom... Ela ia explodir...!

- Sasuke Uchiha! - disse ela entre dentes. – Você só diz isso porque sabe que vários garotos vão olhar para MIM!

Ah, legal, a gota d'água que precisava pro copo vazar.

- E se for? - Perguntei. Sentia o meu rosto ficar vermelho de raiva.

-Ah!- Disse ela revirando os olhos. – Então admite que sente alguma coisa por mim? Alguma coisa que não é amizade?

Ela ainda berrava comigo.

- E se eu já soubesse disso á tempos Sakura? - Falei um tom mais baixo do que antes. Droga, o rosto dela tava suavizando, não tinha mais a expressão séria e raivosa de antes. – E se eu sempre soube que te AMO? Do mesmo jeito que eu sei que VOCÊ me ama?

Ta... Eu não precisava frisar tanto assim as palavras "amo" e "você". Simplesmente senti minhas bochechas ficarem vermelhas, mas não tanto com as dela.

- E-eu... Acho melhor eu co-colocar uma bermuda. – Disse ela começando a subir as escadas.

Merda.

-Deixe Sakura, vamos logo. O filme vai começar. – Eu disse enquanto fingia olhar para o relógio.

Estava de costas pra ela, isso foi uma brecha para ela correr na minha direção e me abraçar pelas costas.

- Obrigada Sasuke-kun! - disse ela antes de me da um beijo na bochecha e sair pela porta da frente indo em direção ao meu carro.

Alguma coisa me dizia que as coisas iam mudar a partir daquele dia.

Não pude evitar deixar um sorriso se mostrar em meus lábios.

**(N/A)**

**Muito bem, to eu aqui explicando tudo pra vocês.**

**Seguinte. Tava eu e a Maah conversando pelo MSN quando eu tive a brilhante idéia de pegar um dicionário e escrever uma fic relacionada a primeira palavra que eu visse.**

**Não deu outra. Quando eu abri o dicionário, em uma página qualquer, tava lá escrito "minissaia".**

**Certamente eu vou fazer muito mais isso. Foi legal pra caramba!**

**Espero que tenham gostado da fic.**

**Beijos!**


End file.
